dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ameridan
New Image *SPOILERS* Should we put a new image from Jaws of Hakkon DLC of Ameridan, or is there a policy against spoilers : Well, it is contained in the body of the article for now (under the spoiler tag). I think we should refrain from adding an infobox image, at least until after May, when the DLC comes out for other platforms. -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 21:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Commander of the Seekers Should we then list Ameridan's other title as "Lord Seeker" ? Or does the codex mean that his title was Inquisitor and that at the time the Seekers of Truth were directly subordinate to the Inquisitor (as an office)? - 14:09, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking about that as well, but in none of the codex entries out there or otherwise IRL is he named as Lord Seeker. But then, High Seeker Aldren wasn't a Lord Seeker either. I'm thinking back then it wasn't as structured as it is today (or was before the breach), what with the Seekers and Inquisition being the same thing. Maybe the leader was named Lord Seeker after the Nevarran Accord. henioo (da talk page) 05:50, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Companions? Should we be making pages for his companions?--FossilLord 06:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Only ones notable enough, like ones actually appearing, or having at least two sources on them, like a codex entry and a war table quest or 2 codex entries. If we only know name and gender, they are not notabld enough. henioo (da talk page) 06:56, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Infobox image Given that the infobox states that he's a male elf, and that the article is in the Dalish Elves category, it seems to me that it would be safe to have his actual image in the infobox rather than the insignia. Is it really that much of a spoiler at this point that he's elven rather than human? -- 03:46, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :To be fair, I think the reason for the icon image is less about the ethnicity thing and more about precluding ameridan's survival (albeit brief) into the dragon age - 04:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I think him being alive is just as much a spoiler as him being an elf, because we find out both facts at the same time. I think enough time has passed for his image to be properly displayed. henioo (da talk page) 09:31, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::True but I can't recall any exception of this kind being made based off the infobox previously, so there's no precedent for it. We could remove elf from the infobox and nobody ever looks at the categories except for editors. - 10:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sophia Dryden is a similar case. She died in the Storm Age, over 200 years before current events, and yet we have an image of her in her infobox which is very clearly from the game (it's a spoiler that the Veil is thin enough at Warden's Peak to show flashbacks of past events that occurred there). I'd say that's enough precedence to justify putting Ameridan's image in the infobox. Also, I would argue that other people besides editors look at categories; that's kind of the point of having categories, actually--so that people can find articles that may be of similar interest to them. -- 03:39, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::: Granted but I would contend that Sophia is a slightly different case in that infobox image is from a flashback and not an image that directly indicates that Sophia herself still exists. Frankly I'm not totally convinced she should be listed as ghoul in the infobox either. In summation, I personally would prefer to keep the icon but if people really care i don't object to moving a direct image in. - Dalish Since apparently this is actually something we have to discuss. Can we classify Ameridan as a Dalish elf? I think that given he was born, raised and lived in the Dales and is a Dalish elf, I think its fair to classify him as Dalish. Unless we're deciding that 'Dalish' refers only to the post exalted march diaspora rather than the elven inhabitants of the dales, where the landed culture of the dalish originates, which seems kind of weird. The byzantines were romans but the romans weren't? - 10:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC) The elfs of the Dales is classify come a "Citizens of the Dales" and these elfs became Dalish is after the Fall of the Dales. Ameridan bannished in the 1:20 Divine (15 years after the start of the Second Blight in 1:05 Divine) and the Fall of the Dales and creation of the Dalish Clans in the 2:20 Glory.--Virrac (talk) 10:23, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The demonym 'Dalish' is literally derived from the Dales. I find it pretty hard to believe the term only came into existence with the fall of the unified dalish state and the emergence of the diaspora rather than being in parlance beforehand. Also could you please refrain from edit warring over categories, particularly something this incredibly minor - 13:55, October 28, 2015 (UTC) The term Dalish is use only after the Fall of The Dales --Virrac (talk) 14:58, October 28, 2015 (UTC) You're completely ignoraing the point Virrac, it's been explained clearly on why it's easy to label him as one, yet you're reverting it despite evidence and logic explaining why. (talk) 15:49, October 28, 2015 (UTC) The ignorants is yours. The first to be called Dalish elves are those who continued to worship the Evanuris after the Exalted March of the Dales. All previous elves just considered only elves or elvhen. According to you, Abelas is Dalish, and it is not. --Virrac (talk) 19:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Abelas would not be Dalish because he was born and raised in ancient elvhenan, which predates the formation of the Dales by several thousand years. - 23:40, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :All of Ameridan's descendants are Dalish. The Dalish would count him as one of their own, and they're kind of picky about that sort of thing. Crazylace (talk) 21:08, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::But Ameridan itself is not, as all previous elf to the fall of the Dales. Virrac (talk) 21:26, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Until we have a specific canon-supported term for residents of the Dales (and mind you, residents of England are considered English, so it's not without precedent) Dalish is the most logical term. Crazylace (talk) 21:49, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Directly from Dragon Age writer Mary Kirby herself. - 03:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Name Meaning? Is there any indication as to the etymology or meaning of Ameridan's name? I realize that most names in DA don't have explicit meanings the way Elvish names do in Tolkien's work, but this one is dissimilar enough from later Dalish names that it seems like some thought may have been put into it. -TimPendragon (talk) 10:42, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :The Dalish do what they think elves should do, but they get a lot of it wrong, like with the slave tattoos for example. They give their names meaning, but perhaps the pre-Dalish elves were more like humans than they think, and their names were just names. henioo (da talk page) 19:43, February 5, 2018 (UTC)